


No Thanksgiving Goes as Planned

by FireSoul



Series: Coming Together [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Team as Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Nothing ever goes according to plan for the Legends, especially not any holiday. But once, just once, it would be nice if they didn't have to send someone to the hospital.





	No Thanksgiving Goes as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> the-moody-angel asked for Thanksgiving prompts "If you're not frying the turkey you might as well just throw it in the trash" and "Can we get through one Thanksgiving without someone going to the ER?" and I wrote this!

“Listen. I’m just saying,” Leonard starts for at least the third time this morning, and if they’re really about to have this conversation again Sara might just ask him to turn the car around. “If you’re not frying the turkey you might as well just throw it in the trash.”

“And I’m just saying we fried the turkey last year.” She reminds him, turning to fix him with a pointed glare. “Can we get through one Thanksgiving without someone going to the ER?”

“Wa’s the mer-mergency room?” Rory pipes up from the backseat and it’s all Sara can do to keep from bashing her head against the headrest behind her.

“It’s a special office in the hospital,” Len explains, shooting Sara an apologetic glance for bringing up the subject at all; he knows she’s anxious enough about today as it is. “Remember last Thanksgiving when I left early with Uncle Mick?”

There’s no word from the backseat for a moment, presumably because Rory is thinking. Truthfully Sara doubts her daughter remembers all the way to last Thanksgiving, especially since they hadn’t exactly let her know what was going on.

“You might have been asleep baby,” she offers, “It was before dinner.”

“What happened?”

“Uncle Mick wasn’t being careful,” Leonard supplies, “He was cooking the turkey and he turned the dial up too high, so he got hurt.”

Sara almost laughs, because that is certainly one way of putting it. The full story is Mick had somehow managed to convince them all to let him use a fryer for the turkey, Leonard had backed him up with the claim that he’s done it before and it always comes out great. It probably would’ve been fine, really, if Ray hadn’t gotten involved. He meant well, he always does, but he was convinced that Mick had the heat set too low. Mick argued it was fine, one thing led to another, and somewhere in the argument the nozzle got turned too far to the left and the whole fryer went up in flames.

It wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been. Ray got clear in time and Mick only suffered a few burns, he had only gone to the hospital to make Ray feel better. Still, Sara is hoping that there aren’t any incidents this year.

When they finally pull up in front of the Stein’s house there are already plenty of cars parked along the street, much to Leonard’s obvious distain. Sara can’t help but to laugh as he brings the car to a stop behind Ray’s, grumbling as he does so.

Sara goes around the back of the car to help Rory out of her car seat, Len going around to the other side to grab the pot full of mashed sweet potatoes off the floor. The two of them exchange a quick look through the back, and even though Len looks just as nervous as she does it still makes Sara feel better. She doesn’t exactly think anything is going to go badly today, she certainly hopes not at least, but this Thanksgiving is different than any of the others they’ve celebrated together.

It’s their first Thanksgiving without her dad, and without Martin, though Clarissa has still insisted on hosting. It’s also the first Thanksgiving since Laurel woke up from her coma, and while she says she is adjusting just fine to everything that changed while she was asleep Sara knows it’s all still a little unsettling.

She doesn’t know if today is going help that or be the final straw.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

Zari is sitting on the living room floor at Jax’s feet when she hears a voice call from the front door of the house, and not even a second later Sara and Leonard Snart appear in the entrance to the living room. Leonard is carrying a pot, Sara their daughter who is quick to hide her blushing face from the sudden onslaught of people. Clarissa approaches them first, giving Sara an awkward hug from the side that the younger woman can’t exactly return thanks to her burden, whom Clarissa tries to say hello to but it’s unsuccessful. She then greets Leonard and points him to where he can place the pot in his hands. The others all say their hellos as Sara makes her way deeper into the party, her daughter protesting against being put down. Zari smiles a little at the sight, she doesn’t know the Waverider’s former Captain very well but she knows enough to know this is a novel sight, and therefor she suddenly feels a little out of place.

She gets up and heads into the kitchen, asking Clarissa if she needs help with anything.

“Oh thank you Zari. Actually, if you wouldn’t mind putting the rolls and the butter out on the table.”

Zari nods, taking the two bags of rolls off the counter and heading into the dining room. The table has already been set, for the most part, but there are two clear-ish spots at each end for the bags of rolls. She sets them down and heads back to the kitchen for the butter, and when she returns she finds none other than Nora Darhk rounding the corner of the other doorway.

Nora stops, briefly, upon seeing her and then offers a small, awkward smile. The two of them are still sometimes a little… odd, around each other. They have nothing against each other, at least not that Zari knows about. But Nora is still new to the team; her relationship with everyone is still new and a little awkward. Except for Ray. She and Ray have practically been joined at the hip ever since she came on board, yet right now she’s alone.

“Where’s Ray?” Zari asks and Nora shrugs.

“Downstairs I think, talking to Lily about something. I’m just looking for a place to hide out.”

Zari nods, she can understand that. She spent most of last Thanksgiving hiding out; in fact she’s doing that a little bit now.

“Come on,” she says, putting down the butter dish and nodding towards where Nora’s come in. “Let’s get a drink.”

 

* * *

 

There are some times more than others in which Laurel really wishes she could have a drink, and today is definitely one of those times. She’s just walked into the house of Clarissa Stein, a woman she’s never even met, and into a room of mostly strangers. One exception to that statement, however, is her sister’s husband Leonard.

“Hey Laurel,” he says, greeting her at the door. He hesitates for a second, and then awkwardly gives her a hug.

She wraps her arms around him gratefully; she knows he isn’t big on being touched except for by a very select few people, who she really isn’t one of but he’s willing to make an exception.

“Hi,” she returns as he leads her deeper into the house.

“I think Sara just went-”

“Oh you must be Laurel!” A voice cuts him off and suddenly there is a middle-age blonde woman standing in front of her and pulling her into a hug.

“Yes… Hi.” She says before pulling back from the hug. “You must be Clarissa, thank you so much for having me.”

“Oh of course!” The woman practically cheers, “Please make yourself at home, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” With that she hurries off, and when Laurel turns she finds Leonard is gone.

She doesn’t exactly want to continue standing there in the middle of the hallway, so she ducks in through the nearest doorway, and immediately regrets it.

The room, unlike the rest of the house, isn’t crowded with people. It’s a study, not a large one but filled with books and knick-knacks all the same, along with a small liquor cabinet over in the corner from where the room’s lone occupant is retrieving a bottle.

And looking very much like a thief caught in the act.

“I… I’m sorry.” She stutters out, though she suspects this man should be the sorry one. She’s seen his face somewhere before, though she can’t put her finger on where, but in any case he certainly isn’t the late Martin Stein, whom this study very clearly belongs to.

The man shrugs, she straightens up with a bottle of amber liquid still in his hands.

“Drink?”  
She shakes her head, “No thanks,” she declines and the man shrugs, and then begins pouring himself a glass.

“You’re Blondie’s sister?” He asks, “The one who’s been asleep for four years.”

And here she was worried people might be walking around eggshells around her.

“Yes…” She drawls, arching an eyebrow at the man. “And you are?”

He regards her for a second, just before he tips back his drink and approaches her, one arm outstretched in the offering of a handshake.

“Name’s Mick.”

* * *

 

After Clarissa ambushes Laurel Leonard smirks to himself, and he’s planning on staying right there until it’s over, he really is, but then he sees the bathroom door is still closed and he decides that it’ll be better if he’s alone when he knocks on that door rather than with Laurel, so he slips away.

“Sara?” He calls, following a light rap of his knuckles. “Are you in there?”

“Come in.”

He does as he’s told, opening the door barely a crack and slipping inside. His heart clenches in his chest at the sight before him, that of his wife sitting in the cramped half bathroom with her back against the wall and her hands pushing back her hair.

“Your sister’s here.” He informs her, crouching down to her level.

She nods at his words, sort of, as much as she can.

“How are you feeling?”

The response he gets is nothing more than a groan, and with a frown he begins to rub her back.

“How is she?” Sara asks after they’ve sat in silence for a few seconds, and she must see it in his eyes that he is about to tell her she hasn’t answered the same question, because her mouth presses into a firm smile.

“Please,” she adds, “I’m worried, and that isn’t doing me any favors.”

Well, she has him there.

“A little overwhelmed I think,” He admits, “But she’ll be ok, she was talking to Clarissa when I came in here, I’m sure she’s showing her around.”

Sara chuckles at that, her eyes closing but her smile still on her face.

“If you aren’t feeling up to being here-”

“Nice try crook,” she interrupts him. “You aren’t getting out of today that easy.”

He chuckles this time, he had to try.

“Come on,” Sara says, placing her hand on his knee and using it to help herself up. “Before someone finds us in here.”

 

* * *

 

“So this is what normal people do on Thanksgiving?” Nora asks as she follows Zari out into the backyard, where Ray, Nate, Jax, and Charlie were presumably playing football at one point. Although right now it looks more like Charlie and Jax searching the bushes for the ball.

“I guess,” Zari shrugs, taking a sip of her beer as she watches the commotion. “My Thanksgivings were pretty small growing up, though that doesn’t mean stupid things like this never happened.”

Nora hums at that, thinking back to her own childhood Thanksgivings. Sometimes it’s a little odd to remember that 2018 isn’t the time she’s supposed to be in right now… it seems like she’s always been here.

Right now, technically, she’s only fourteen years old. On this very day, her fourteen year old self is locked away in a temple somewhere, likely being tortured, by doctors of all people, or so they always called themselves. That girl doesn’t even know today is Thanksgiving, she hasn’t yet figured out that the occasional changes in her food signify a holiday. By the time she does it won’t matter, she’ll have long ago lost track of the years. It’s just easier, less heartbreaking at least, to let herself believe that 2018 never ended.

“Hey!” It’s Ray’s chipper voice that brings her from her thoughts, as usual. He’s waving at them and approaching, leaning down to give her a kiss when he reaches them and giving Zari a smile.

“You guys want to play?”

“Oh, uh…” She looks to Zari, who looks back, and then tilts her beer to her lips for one last sip before putting it down on the patio.

“Sure,” she agrees, her eyes moving back to Nora along with Ray’s, and so Nora follows Zari’s example.

“Sure,” she repeats, “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

Laurel is… interesting, to Mick. She isn’t what he was expecting, although now that he thinks about it he doesn’t really know what he was expecting. He knows about her from before, she had quite a reputation around Iron Heights as the Assistant DA who could call you on even the tiniest lie and get you sent away. Not mention after four years of knowing Sara…

Well, he wasn’t expecting this. This quiet woman sitting so stiff on the couch of Stein’s back room. He’d brought her in here cause the study had seemed _too_ quiet, too heavy with the shared knowledge that they weren’t really supposed to be in there. But the living and dining rooms are crowded with people, all of them either strangers to her or friends who have become strangers. This room is quieter, but also just around the corner from the party. It’s only a matter of time before someone walks in and notices them hiding out, so when it happens he is grateful for Laurel’s sake that it happens in the form of stubby little legs moving in their usual hurry.

Rory stops in the doorway for a second, looks between them, and then promptly toddles over to Laurel where she begins urgently patting her Aunt’s knee.

“I can’t find mommy!” She complains as Laurel lifts her into her lap, bringing her arms around her protectively.

“Oh I’m sure-”

She doesn’t get to finish, because as though summoned Sara and Snart show up in the doorway and Rory launches herself off Laurel’s lap and hurries over to her mother.

“What?” Sara mockingly groans as she lifts Rory up, hugs her, then settles her on her hip. “You’re ok. You’ve got Uncle Mick and Auntie Laurel. You don’t need me.”

Rory responds to this by giggling and wrapping her arms around Sara’s neck, to which Sara rolls her eyes before heading to sit next to Laurel. While the girls begin to talk Mick look’s over at Len, a silent question in his eyes and his friend nods with a small smile.

Snart knows better than to try and hide what’s going on from him. All the others, sure, but not him. They both know he’s more intuitive than he lets on, and he was the one there at the very beginning the first time around. As soon as he saw Sara dart into that bathroom he knew-

“Uh… We need some help outside!”

 

* * *

 

Raymond’s voice suddenly calling through the house gets everyone hurrying into the yard, Leonard going out the back door with Sara, Rory, Mick, and Laurel on his heels. He doesn’t know what could possibly be going on out there, it isn’t like they have a deep fryer this year, but when he gets there he stops short.

Heywood and Zari are both staggering to their feet with their hands pressed to their faces. Haircut and his girlfriend are standing back and looking like they want to help but aren’t sure how. At first Len isn’t sure why Haircut has made such a big fuss, but then he sees the blood seeping from under Zari’s hand, and notices Heywood’s hand is completely covering his eye.

“Oh dear!” Clarissa exclaims; rushing for Heywood and taking that as some sort of cue Raymond moves for Zari. “What happened?”

“They were both running for the football and they ran smack into each other.” Nora supplies just as Clarissa gets Heywood’s hand away from his eye and, shit, the skin from the side of it is just gone.

“Ok.” Clarissa gulps, looking like she is trying very hard not to faint. “Ok, you two need to go to the hospital.”

“We’ll take them,” Raymond quickly volunteers with barely a glance back to Nora, but she nods along with the idea and takes his place by Zari, so he moves onto Heywood and they start heading for Palmer’s car.

“Well,” Sara says, coming to stand next to him. “I guess that answers my question, apparently we can’t get through one Thanksgiving without someone going to the ER.”

He smirks, not that this is funny but still, and then he leans close to her ear so that only she, and Rory of course, will hear his words.

“Looks like the plan of telling everyone at once that you’re pregnant is out the window.”

She smiles, like she can’t believe that’s really what he’s thinking about right now, and suddenly Rory perks her head up as though a bolt of lightning has hit her.

“Can I tell them?!” She begs. They had told her last week and sworn her to secrecy, letting her know that they were planning on telling everyone at Thanksgiving dinner.

“How about this?” Sara says, smoothing a hand over Rory’s blonde curls. “You keep the secret a little longer, until daddy and me tell everyone at dinner, and after we’ll go to the hospital and you can tell them.”

“Ok!” Rory agrees happily and Len smirks, the group one by one heading back inside.

Len shakes his head as they go in, they really can’t ever have a normal Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
